1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diesel engines and is particularly directed to means for reducing production of particulate emissions in the exhaust of diesel engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the world has become more aware of the limitations on its petroleum resources and, as a result, interest in diesel engines has greatly increased due to their greater fuel efficiency. On the other hand, the diesel engines of the prior art have tended to produce substantial amount of particulate emissions which contribute significantly to air pollution. Considerable research has been directed to solving these problems. However, none of the prior art solutions has been entirely satisfactory. Consequently, the search for solutions of these problems continues.